


【ALL爆】蛇🔞

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: Other, 重口猎奇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: ●蛇×爆豪胜己●⚠猎/奇/⚠重/口/向！！！注意！！！●变态预警！变态预警！真的变态！！！真的猎奇！！！！真的重口！！！●含有以下要素【刺穿/咬痕/蛇奸/人体物化*/放置/监禁/中毒/蛇钻肠/喂食/道具/绳艺】⚠挺变态的！！！请一定一定注意避雷！！！⚠⚠以及因为是做梦梦到的所以逻辑可能有点脱线！●真的请注意避雷！！！！是真的蛇！真的蛇唧唧操胜己！！！还有三个唧唧！！！（哭了）





	【ALL爆】蛇🔞

0.

[源于某天一场疯狂的梦，梦里的胜己被蛇宠爱着，两齿的牙印里向外冒着血珠，就像他的眼寂静的流出泪]

[于开场的伊始，我看到了模糊的影子和大片剥落的白色墙皮]

 

那家伙是个养蛇人，大概快要40出头了，头上有些白发，同刘海整齐的梳到脑后。他一丝不苟的穿着长款的西式礼服，如同传统的英国老绅士，无论何时何地都保持着他的优雅。

哪怕是在经历过战斗之后，他身上的黑西装也不见褶皱，他的战利品倒在地上抽搐不止，时不时说出些过于粗俗的语句，不过他并不在意，只是低头戴上一双黑手套，就这样揪着爆豪的头发拖回了家。

【...唔......混蛋...放开我...】

男人光明正大的走在路上，丝毫不在意手里拖着的少年，过路的行人们表情淡漠，他们暼了眼表情狰狞的爆豪便继续低头玩他们的游戏。

【......英雄马上就要来了...】

【...咳...你死定了...】

他的战利品叫嚣着，试图扒住手边的消防栓，当然结果只是徒劳。

【带他上去】

男人很富有，他的房子很大也很怪，畸形的挤压在市中心的商厦中却乍一眼又不觉得突兀。这里的一切都是荒谬的，就连他的仆人们也都脸色苍白，在一转身变成了纸片。那些纸片面无表情的接过男人递出的东西——架着胜己坐上了一台电梯。

【操...放开老子...听到了没】

他中了毒，有可能是肌肉萎缩和神经感染的新型毒素。当被两个仆人架在肩上，他透过肩膀的缝隙只能勉强看清电梯里闪烁的按钮。1、2、3，男人的家一共有三层高，电梯却足足有一个房间这么大，是给谁用的？

但在他细想前，一双豆大的黑色眼珠子先抓住了他。

【嘶...什——！】

冰凉从他的脚踝处攀上，他浑身一麻，向下看到了一条黑色的蛇。那蛇算不上很大，但对于第一次看见蛇的胜己来说冲击力还是挺大。他盯着那条蛇，圆鼻子的，生物课上老师教过，是无毒的。

可是，他还是害怕。

那条蛇从他破碎的战斗服里钻了进去，冰凉的鳞片在身上游走的感觉令人感觉恶心的头皮发麻，他屏住呼吸，冷汗一滴一滴往下挂。

【叮咚——】

在二楼他看到了一排靠窗的走廊，两边是卧室和全开放的客厅，看起来和正常的人家差不多，但整个二楼只用来睡觉未免也太奢侈了吧。

仆人将他拖到了床上就离开了，他们冷冷注视着在床上扭动的少年，甚至连他扑咚一声滚下床都没有管。

他挣扎着想要爬起，却在地上看到了更多的蛇，花色的、纯白的、有着黑色条纹的。它们有着尖尖的鼻子，是有毒的那一类。从大腿处传来紧缩的痛觉，不那么难受，但一想到是有条蛇在他的裤子里就让他不住恶心。

【...嘎、啊】

几条蛇向他爬了过来，吐着红色的信子，黑色的眼睛里映出他恐惧的脸。那条小黑蛇从他的裤管里钻了出来，尖尖的鼻子，变成了他害怕的样子。

蟒纹的蛇顺着他蹬踹的靴子向上爬，它一路爬一路想着哪里的肉咬起来更嫩，于是它爬吧爬，沿着少年颤抖的双腿攀上他的腰。它转了一圈，吐口唾沫做了个标记。

【——唔！】

那四颗牙咬在了他的屁股上，又麻又痛，到最后变得像烙铁那么烫。他惊恐的睁大眼，眼泪水滴在眼罩上，黏糊糊的吸在他一抽一抽的鼻翼上。那条蛇长大了嘴，将口肌扩大了两三倍，像一双大大的手覆盖在他的屁股上。

好痛、

恐惧和排斥驱使他抽动身体试图将那条蛇赶走，但蛇却不依不饶的咬着他，将他的裤子咬的稀烂，一条长尾巴环在他的腰上，一半扒在他的大腿根上。

【叮咚——】

电梯的门开了，男人穿着的皮鞋在羊皮地毯上吱呀吱呀响着，他先是看到了空空的床，再在地上找到了被蛇咬着的少年。

【痛吗】

他蹲下来托起爆豪的脸，望着那双被泪浸湿的戾气红瞳，从口袋里掏出了一个被红色丝绒包裹的细致铁盒。

【嗯...是吗？接下来只会更痛的、】

其实他也并不在乎少年的回答，那话比起询问，更像是肯定。男人看着手里的盒子，手指划过哗哗作响的银针，从里面挑出了一根顶部有红色珠子的长针，捏在指尖玩耍。

【你的这张嘴，总是说出错误的措辞】

【真奇怪、明明是雄英的高材生却不懂得何为尊重...是师长、还是父母的失责】

男人的手攀上的他的下巴，像蛇一样冰冷，硬硬的覆盖着一层鳞片，那双眼里也像是死般的寂静。他不懂这个素未谋面的男人抓捕他的契机是什么，也搞不懂他脑子里到底装的什么狗屎。

呸、关你屁事！

他紧紧咬着牙关，努力忽视男人冰冷的挑衅——只要再坚持一会就会有英雄来救他了、不知为何他对此坚信不疑。他不害怕疼痛也不害怕面前这个男人心里打的小九九，只是那些沿着男人手臂爬上的毒蛇，令他感觉胃里冰锥一样的疼。

【不过没关系】

【我会好好教导你的，爆豪同学】

男人再次开口了，从他的袖子口里钻出了一条圆滚滚的小蛇，白色的，张开嘴却露出了铁钉一样的獠牙。于是在爆豪错愕又颤抖的注视下，那条蛇沿着男人的手指慢悠悠的躺到了他的颈边，往脖子上一缠，一鼓作气咬穿了他泛红的耳朵尖。

【————咕啊！！！！】

恐惧惊慌失措的尖叫，让男人手里的银针扎进了他情绪高涨的舌尖里。两种、三种疼痛钻到了一起，虽然只是无可厚非的小伤却依旧让这个已经十六岁的半熟少年眼泪直流。

【别担心，很快就不痛了】

男人拿起了第二根针，捏着他痛哭的舌头尖正准备扎上新的红色。

【...先生，职业英雄在楼下等着，想检查房子】

白色的仆人无声无息的飘了上来，腰上系了一圈麻绳，他一说完，少年眼里便突然又有了胜利的光彩。他甩了甩红肿的舌头，用变了形的声音嘲笑男人的疏忽。

【...哈...混蛋...轮到你了吧】

接着，他明白了那卷麻绳的真正作用了。

【...——唔...呜呜——你...唔...死...——！】

他确定男人一定是那种恶趣味的变态老混蛋，还一定是惯犯。男人在听到仆人的汇报后只露出了乐趣被打断的一抹蹩眉，那根离他只有一寸的银针缓慢的收了回去。男人拖着他的一条腿将他的瘫软的身子拽上旁边的矮桌，从容接过仆人递出的绳子，从他的脚踝开始向上捆绑。

【...哈...变态...神经病...恶趣味的老不死】

【......唔唔...！】

绳子在缠到大腿根部的时候沿着腿间的分叉向两边分开，往他的臀瓣里打了个结后又在他的腰间汇合。男人的手法很是老练，显然沉迷于这种变态的艺术品鉴中难以自拔，绳索穿过爆豪的腋下，缠上他仰起的脖颈，最后固定在他半张的嘴里。少年发育良好的胸肌，腰腹，以及那若隐若现本该藏在宽大战斗服里的下体被绳索勾勒出色情又青涩的模样。

男人满意的看着面前动弹不得的少年，好心将那根烧灼着的银针从他的舌尖里拔出，漂亮的红色血珠冒了出来，招来了几条兴趣昂昂的食客。只是它们的饲主暂时没给他们这个机会，脚腕上的绳索突然猛的收紧，爆豪被迫扭动着身体被男人拖着小腿在地毯上匍匐前进。

他没法用手，也没法用腿，唯一还算有点用的嘴现在也被扎了一个洞，堵上了。摩擦的灼烧感撕裂的他的伤口，却没有出血，他被拖着在地毯上匍匐，身后的蛇也跟着一直爬。

男人拖着他回到了电梯里，轻轻扣响一块墙板，木质的门就打开了。

【——唔...唔唔——！】

他被塞进电梯里特质的壁橱中，随行的还有几条男人的可爱宠物。只要爆豪发出一点声音，它们就会立刻履行它们的职责。

【嘘——】

男人的手指放在他的嘴唇上，比了一个嘘声的手势，接着那道光快速被黑暗吞没，只剩下一条头发丝般的黄色，将他红色的瞳孔切成两半。

【...嗯......咕...】

在黑暗中，只有蛇鳞在身上游走发出的粘腻哗哗声，他睁大着眼，期望能看清哪怕一点，却无果。

蛇锥刺般的尖牙亲吻他的身体，狡猾又贪婪的，只挑那些最细嫩的地方下口。臀部、胸肌、大腿、最后是大腿根部，这些都是它们最爱的地方，还有一条对他那冒血的粉色舌尖特别感兴趣。

【唔嗯！！】

在职业英雄离开的时候，他们听到了一声细微的响动，嘎吱嘎吱的、像是木板松动的声音。少年被关在衣橱里，双眼通红，他听到有几串脚步声停在了离他很近的地方。

【...抱歉百忙之中叨扰了】

【我们没有找到任何违禁品，可能是报案的小姐看走眼了，如果您有任何相关消息请即时联系我们...】

【......我们丢了一只黄色的小猫】

他听见纸张和笔的摩擦声，眼泪噗噗的往下掉。

【我会留意的、如果能帮到你们的是我的荣幸...那么各位，就送到这里了】

男人微微颔首，送走了客人。

 

1.

他想破脑袋也没有想清楚他就究竟在哪里和这个男人结下了梁子，在他的记忆里，他们该是第一次见面。虽然第一次见面就是作为敌人的姿态，但老实说，他也没怎么伤到男人，甚至连一点擦伤都没能留下。

男人有着一双蛇一样的黄色竖瞳，冷冰冰的，看不出丝毫情绪。他似乎看穿了少年的想法，在打完最后一个绳结之后，解答了少年的疑惑。

【在想为什么自己会被这样对待吗】

【...别这么紧张，生气在这里是没有用的】

男人一巴掌抚在他的屁股上，弯曲的脊背被震的摇晃起来。

他的大腿和上臂以一种极其韧性的方式捆绑，小臂垫在他的脑后，就连大脚趾都系紧了紧贴在一起。整个人蜷成小小的一团，紧靠着贴在地面上的背部支撑全身的重量。

【就像红灯亮了，你要停;绿灯亮了，你就要走，但其实大部分人对此视而不见】

【你看、其实这世界上没什么为什么、没什么道德也没有什么固定的规则】

【只要你想、其他的就没有意义了】

男人的手一下一下抽着他的屁股，像在看木马玩具一样，看着爆豪是怎样在他的地毯上失去平衡前倾又向他倒去。

【我不是敌人也不是朋友】

【放轻松、只要高兴了，我自然会放走你的...小猫咪】

他不明白到底是怎样的人才会说出这样的话来，本来处于暴怒中的他在听到男人的发言后觉得全身冰冷。男人不是刻意挑选了他，只是当时，他恰好撞上了男人的好奇心——面前的人只是个混蛋病态施虐狂罢了。

【操...唔......你想怎样...】

在男人堵上他的嘴之前，爆豪挣扎了一番不得已放低声音尝试和面前的混蛋变态沟通——如果他还有残存的一点社会同理心的话。

【嗯？】

【是问怎么讨得我的欢心吗】

男人怕打臀瓣的手停下了，他用两指捏了把下巴上簇起的白色小胡子，故作思考的停顿了一下。

【白天的时候我要出去狩猎...所以先从照顾宠物学起吧】

说罢男人站了起来，他拖着那条系在爆豪脚下的身子颠簸着将少年拉扯到房间中央。他拍了拍手，许多黑色的眼睛亮了起来，从装饰繁复的书柜、茶几、抽屉、每一个他能想到的角落里钻了出来，像虫群一样蠕动着向躺在中央的玩具前行。

【...哈——喂！！你疯了吗！！！！我会死的！！！！！！】

爆豪怒目圆睁，凸起的血管突突跳动着，眼里也攀上的暴怒的红色。他看着那些尖尖脑袋的毒蛇，身体抖如筛糠，却只能可笑的前后摇摆，从摇晃摔倒，再也无法移动分毫。

【别担心，它们会好好控制的】

男人说的轻巧，他低头拨弄着手表再没看爆豪一眼。

【...啊......不要——嘶——好痛！！！住手啊】

【停——咕——停啊！！！】

【我...我会好好听话的——让它们、哈停下！...会死的】

少年蜷缩在红色的地毯上，蛇群簇拥在他的身边，像神话里描绘的那样鲜艳的点上一笔锈红。一条手腕粗的花蛇顺着他颤抖的脊背爬进了他的怀里，开叉过低的胸口刚好能容纳它的身体。于是那条沙沙作响的冰冷恶魔顺着那条被丰满胸肌夹出的乳沟里滑了进去，但碍于腰带的阻碍没能再进一步，只好转个圈从缝里探出小脑袋。

它看着爆豪亮晶晶的眼睛，吐了吐舌头，盘起的身体突的弹射，一口利齿咬上了那块剧烈颤动的漂亮锁骨。只是那地方没它想的那么好，一块硬邦邦的骨头，于是毒液只能渗进表层的皮肤里，瞬间红肿了一片。

【...唔......好痛...求你了】

他从没想过自己会哭成这样，明明平时训练和战斗的时候受过比这还严重的伤也只是硬着骨头咬牙憋住了。但当他看到蛇的那两颗小小的牙齿时，眼泪却不听使唤的流个不停。

他不想这样的。

有几条小一点的蛇钻进了他的裤管里，顺着大腿爬了一圈，用脑袋顶开他的贴身内裤，甩甩尾巴钻了进去，像是真的在玩什么有趣的玩具般。

【——啊、！滚出去...咕...不准进去】

他害怕的想要夹紧双腿，但被绳索绑的结实的大腿只能吃力的痉挛，绷紧着肌肉将蛇刺入的牙齿咬的更紧，于是毒素来的更加汹涌。

【...唔......救......】

十分钟过去了。

男人盯着滴答滴答的转表，对脚边哀嚎的少年不管不问。等他抬起头的时候，那块倔强的红色鸽石已经摔了个粉碎，爆豪脑袋枕着的地毯湿了小片，眼泪和口水从他放在地上的脸颊滚落，鼻涕结成了一小块白色毫无尊严的挂在鼻稍。

【再怎么说，在别人的地毯上撒尿也太失礼了】

他用皮鞋抬起少年的下巴，听到一声微弱的呜咽，不知道是被恐惧噎住了还是被分泌过多的口水呛住了，少年模糊的应了一声眼睛却依旧失焦的看着地面。

他拼命合拢的双腿间，深色的尿液缓缓泻了出来，有些刺鼻的腥臊味让男人不满的皱眉。他一脚踩上那失责的软肉，一条小蛇便从他的鞋底钻出，爆豪痛苦的喘着气，疼痛和热气从那些两孔的伤口中快速蒸腾，咬在了他脆弱的海绵体上。

【算了...管教也是我的责任】

男人拍了拍手，唤来了他的仆人。

 

2.

 

【滴答、滴答】

银勺在金边的白瓷盏花杯里顺时针缓慢搅动，红茶从浅勺里落下，铛铛、敲了下杯沿。他端起杯子缓缓倾斜，冒着热气的红丝绸便沿着少年漂亮的锁骨向下滑落，从那快速起伏的胸腔，再到他打开的双腿间，一两滴溅落在浅色的体毛上。

熟睡的少年不安的躲过男人伸出爱抚的手，那双蝶一般的金色睫毛被沾着的泪缚住了，挣扎着无法醒来。于是那双苍白的手更多的触摸到了少年滚烫的身体，指腹按压那两颗颤抖着挺立的粉色乳珠，恶趣味的用指尖打转。

【......唔...】

爆豪的鼻子湿湿的，从那里哼出的叮吟热乎乎的打在男人的手腕上。男人的动作并不温柔，两颗浅浅的肉粒在指腹、指甲，手掌的揉搓下难受的站立，鼓胀成鲜艳的深色，像被蛇咬过一般迅速肿胀发红。

他难受的弓腰向后躲，可是那双手却追着不放，当他向后逃开的时候那两根原本抚弄的手指忽然像钳子一样捏紧了，将那颗可爱的小球拉长变形。男人惩罚似的揪着那颗可怜的乳头不放，将它扯成变了形的尖椎，再用拇指欺负他浮肿充血的乳孔，直到爆豪痛苦的挺起胸膛。

他不敢再躲了。

【...乖孩子，接下来把腿打开】

可能和个性有关，男人的体温也和那些冷血动物一样，他低声笑了下，终于放过了那两颗备受折磨的可爱小肉粒。当那双手捏上他的腰侧，爆豪猛打了个寒蝉，但他的意识还沉沉睡着，听不到更听不懂男人的低喃。

本能让他紧了紧肩膀，缩着身子不算用力的蜷起双腿，他讨厌那双冷冰冰的手。

【有时候真的很难判断聪明和愚笨】

【...也很难判断究竟该给鞭子还是糖果】

男人露出相当玩味的表情，看着少年拧巴的双腿，藏好了一些却又暴露出了别的。爆豪身上被蛇咬出的孔眼已经闭合了，一块一块的像花一样开满了这株年轻的身躯，红色的，尝起来有血和毒的味道。

用指腹轻轻下压便能感觉到皮肤下的凹陷，男人的手从他颤抖的腰腹上滑下，饶有兴致的捉住他还在安静睡着的阴茎——形状好看的，带着少年特有的青涩，和爆豪的皮肤一样白皙，却在靠近顶部的地方生长出了一块可怜的肿包。幼蛇的牙齿比较短小，索性只留下两个浅浅的孔眼，但一口咬在身上最为敏感的地方却是疼的要命。

【...哈啊——......】

他开始缓慢动作起来，没有润滑剂介入的撸动显得格外干涩。少年细嫩的肉筋和男人粗糙长着茧子的手掌无一丝空隙的紧贴在一起，干燥的，只有摩擦带来的火辣辣的疼。

爆豪的腿肚子因为这难耐的骚痛开始轻微抽搐，他躺在男人的怀里虚弱的摇着头，想抬起手臂却最终连动动手指都艰难。

好涨、好热、好痛、好痛、好痛

【......唔......不......】

他在男人的怀里瑟缩着扭动腰肢，撒娇求饶般的用脑勺蹭蹭男人的下巴，他没能得到多少快乐。

【慢慢来、别着急】

男人将手指插进爆豪微张的嘴里，指头掰开那排皓齿，让软舌从指尖舔到掌骨——将三根手指整个塞了进去，少年的呜咽也逐渐微弱。

他继续不紧不慢的欺负那根可爱的小棒，看它被迫被摆成挺立的样子又是如何再萎靡的倒回他的手心。被睡奸的人很难尝到快感，他的身体沉沉睡着，将性欲抛之脑后。但男人很有耐心，他哼着小调，反复进行着机械的撸动。将好不容易榨出的一点湿润抹在指尖涂在爆豪抖动的阴茎上。

【......哈...】

比起下面流出的爱液，爆豪的口水更容易被榨出，那三根手指像刷鞋油一样伸进爆豪的嘴里，上下刮两下便收获丰富。他换了只手，用沾满亮晶晶唾液的手给予这具身体快乐。撸动变得更加顺畅，在起了火的摩擦中，爆豪流着泪挣扎着却无法抗拒的缓慢勃起了。

【你看，这不是好好立起来了】

男人满意的看着自己的作品，用食指弹了弹那高高翘起的红肿龟头，啪啪、腺液被打的四处飞溅。男人似乎很满意爆豪吸着鼻子的啜泣声，他不厌其烦的苛责着那根挺立的阴茎，将翻出的顶部打的通红。在疼痛和快乐中，爆豪受不了的大叫出声，但听起来确实软乎乎湿漉漉的，像是被打了屁股的委屈小孩，吚吚呜呜的向父母发出抗诉。

他求男人放过他，对方却充耳不闻。

阴茎在空气中弹动，被手指一下下的击打拍的前后挺弄，他刚刚才感到快乐的阴茎因为反复的击打感到疼痛，从顶端开始萎靡的柱体一半硬一半软的垂下了头，却依旧承受男人的暴行。

最终，他打开了双腿。

【嗯嗯...怎么学乖了吗】

男人施虐的手停了下来，但那根通红的阴茎也再也硬不起来了，至少今晚是不行了。明明软了下来，却因为接受了反复击打而淫乱的肿胀着，从龟头向下肿大了一圈，软软的躺在他抽搐的小腹上。

那只手拉开了他挣动的双腿，肆意摆弄少年锻炼柔软的身体。他的右腿架在男人俯下的肩架上，因气管被压迫发出缺氧的咯咯声，男人弯下腰，饶有兴致的看着两片白皙的臀瓣因为身体的打开绷紧，颤颤悠悠的露出藏在中间的粉色菊穴。

【那么、接下来会给乖孩子奖励】

【来温柔的做吧】

与被粗鲁对待的阴茎不同，这次男人往手上到了一把润滑液，一根手指滑溜溜的贴着臀缝，撬开那口粉色的小嘴噗嗤一下钻了进去。

【哦】

他惊叹的挑了挑眉，那根插进爆豪屁眼里的手指画圈圈一样的搅着，直肠的温度比皮肤的温度要高，又湿湿滑滑的，正是像他这种冷血动物最喜欢的。他本能的眯起眼，盘在眼下的白色鳞片抖动着舔了舔嘴唇。

在体内探索的手指感受到了主人的情绪，他不再浅尝即止的停在肠道里，而是小幅度的抽插起来，在适当的时候加入第二根、第三根手指。男人早就没了一开始的耐性，虽然他的呼吸依旧是微凉的，但手下抽插的动作噗嗤噗嗤的带出点使用过多的润滑液。

【...哈......啊......——！】

爆豪的前列腺生的不浅，摸上去也没什么明显的鼓胀感，他反复抠了好多次才借着爆豪突然拔高的呻吟找到了那点——确实太不方便了。

其实他大可不必在意爆豪的感受，但看到怀里少年被电刺中的哆嗦时，他看着那张流着透明涎水过呼吸似拼命翕动的双唇，石头块一样冰冷的心脏竟然感受到了灼烧。爆豪白嫩的脚趾用力蜷着，纤细的骨架在他怀里缩的更小了，像是要钻进他怀里一样，仰起脖子，将呻吟喷在他的下巴上。

这让他难得生出了一点好奇心，他从没觉得人类会是这样有趣。

【......咕、唔——不...】

三根手指向外轮番骚刮粉色的肠肉，亮晶晶的肠液将爆豪的下体弄的一片潮热，他发现只有当他用手指狠狠欺负前列腺的时候，爆豪才会露出那种表情，憋着眉，困惑却又不得不沉沦的快乐。

但在十次抽插中，只有三四次是狠狠顶在那块软肉上的。这让男人觉得不够满意，指奸的速度放慢了，在爆豪浅潮的喘息声中他想到了一个好主意。

[蛇]

一条黑色的蛇，只有两指半宽的还没长成的蛇，它的牙短短的，不是很尖锐，咬下去的深度连一个指甲盖都没有。那条蛇沿着爆豪的脚踝向上爬，像一条温柔的锁链，在小腿上缠上两圈，迫不及待的找了那正被男人三指撑开的小肉穴。

【进去吧】

男人对它这样说。

它吐了吐舌头，用鼻子嗅了嗅挂在穴口的银丝，咸咸的，有点腥臊味，是它最喜欢的味道，于是义无反顾的钻了进去。

【——唔啊！...冷...唔】

蛇冰冷的鳞片随着蠕动挤压在肠道里钻着，打开又闭合，一块块鼓起的像贝壳一样的黑色鳞片上粘着爆豪的淫水。与它而言，爆豪的屁眼就和他湿乎乎的巢穴一样舒服，热热暖暖的，被迫蠕动的肠道像是做全身按摩一样紧紧吸着它。它看见一片漂亮的粉色褶皱，看它们是怎样被它滚圆的头部顶的平整，又在蛇鳞的爱抚下留下一道道深红。

【......嗯...嗯...】

但爆豪可没这么好受了，粗略的来说，他从没接触过外界的黏膜现在被迫承受着男人的三根手指，以及一条湿冷的正向他肚子里钻去的蛇。

他的眼依旧紧紧闭着，身体却因为屁眼被操开的痛苦抽搐。他想控制自己的声音，但一条蛇在肠子里钻来钻去的感觉真的太过恐怖了，他不安的攥紧床单，眼泪水可怜兮兮的落下。他的喘息声甚至有些走了调，像哽在喉咙里的尖叫，断断续续从他流水的屁眼里挤出。

【乖、别哭的这么早】

红色的蛇信子舔去一两滴眼泪，但显然并不打算停下。他的手指头向外狠狠扩开，将还在收缩不停的肠肉强行撑大，含着一条黑色的蛇尾巴，一缩一缩的像一朵等待受粉的花。

【...呜——咿啊！！】

在蛇顶到前列腺的时候，爆豪的小腿猛踢了一下，差点敲到男人的脑袋。

它们知道，找到了。

它向后拱了拱身子，用鼻子把那块紧紧夹着它的肠道搅开了，再慢条斯理的张开嘴，用刀叉享受顶级的美味。

 

【哈————额啊！！！！！！！！！————】

 

那天他过于凄惨的尖叫声应该能传到半条街之外，当他带着一脸鼻涕眼泪忽然惊醒的时候，他看到窗外一排排闪烁的霓虹灯。

他觉得糟糕透顶，更要命的是当他条件反射收紧括约肌的时候，竟然一下合不上了——那是当然。他低头看到自己屁眼里插着的手指头，甚至不知道该是生气还是痛哭，还在不应期的大脑缓慢加载中，在看到那条甩动着退出的黑色尾巴时，泪水决堤。

他想对着男人的脸狠狠吐一口口水，想发动个性将这个变态人渣炸的连灰都不剩，但最终一切消失在泪眼模糊中。一股更加剧烈的疼痛从屁眼里的那一小块肉狠狠殴打着他的内脏，像是肠子被划开用烙铁烙过一样迅速浮肿，涨大成拇指大小的肿包，哪怕只是用手指划过都能明白——那是什么地方。

【哈...呜...呜呜】

他的脸色一片苍白，哭狠了不住打嗝。

可惜他没能再继续用眼神诅咒这个变态人渣，因为当男人抓住那条黑色的尾巴用力往外噗嗤一扯的时候，他尖叫着几乎从床上弹起。汗水从皮肤上滑落，大股的肠液随着蛇鳞的反向摩擦喷射一般的失禁。

他努力呼吸着，再次昏了过去。

 

3.

 

【沙沙、沙沙...】

该死的，他又回到了那个位置，那张摆在房间正中央的深色茶几。

现在是正午，他猜是周三。

暴露在阳光下的皮肤因为曝晒太久开始发红。男人出门的时候刻意把窗打开了，于是他躺在那里，还能听到楼下人来人往的热闹对话。

明明只有不到两百米的距离，却始终没有人来救他。

几条挂在他身上打盹的蛇暖洋洋的翻了个身，七横八竖的将他的身体当做天然沙滩，一条挂在他的腿弯，两条躺在他的胸口，甚至还有一条蛇将头搁在了他的阴囊上，懒懒的打个哈欠。

在这个家里，他更像一个为宠物准备的玩具。  
嘴里塞着自己穿过一天还没能回家换的脏短裤，被用麻绳捆成后庭大开的样子，像个变态暴露狂一样不着寸缕，屁股里还塞着四五颗专门用于喂食的生鸡蛋。

他不知道这样的生活要持续多久，但心里却依旧坚信肯定会有英雄来救他。

【唔、！】

通常，在他睡着的时候蛇会不厌其烦的骚扰他，而他醒着的时候这些条状生物多数只是在阳光下打盹。但总有那么一两条异于常人的，喜欢挑出其不意的角落突然窜出来给他一个惊喜。

比如这就有一条想要在别人睡觉时候吃饭的。

【嘶嘶...】

那条白蛇吐着信子，红色的眼睛没有温度的盯着他。它是从爆豪看不到的背面来的，顺着他被迫抬高的臀部爬上耻骨，尾巴上有响尾蛇一般的五节摇铃。

它圆圆的脑袋上亮晶晶的裹着一层粘液，爆豪知道那是什么，脸上愠怒的蒙上一抹桃红。他吊起的眼梢恐惧又愤怒，看着那条白色的蛇将尾巴缠上他的大腿，抬起头部在他塞着食物的穴口蹭了蹭。

它饿了，它想吃东西。

那口粉色小嘴里凸起一半的鹅白色鸡蛋看起来很美味，泛着蜜色光泽，又被肉穴捂热了，咬开的话黄白的蛋液就会流进它的嘴里。它靠近了，红色玻璃珠般的眼睛露出贪婪和饥饿，它用头顶了顶爆豪的后穴，更多甜甜的淫液噗噗的溅出，圆圆的坚硬鸡蛋抵在爆豪肿起的像一块小小鹅卵石的腺体上，随着蠕动反复摩擦、挤压，很快就变成了女人的样子。

【...嗯呜呜——！】

男人恶趣味的将他摆成双腿折叠到胸口，好让他能清楚看到自己的后穴是怎样张合着吐出淫水和玩具的。

当鸡蛋不可避免撵过肿痛的前列腺时，他仰着脖子惊喘，身体被紧绷的绳索拉的前后摆动。胀痛和成倍的快感使他窒息，尝到快乐的前端弹动一下，在蛇的注视下不要脸的快速勃起，直直指着他的下巴，很快就湿了。

【...哈...啊......啊...唔不】

蛇不耐烦的向前爬了点，它的鸡蛋还没有着落，吐出一点又被涨红的肠肉害羞的吞了回去。这样什么时候才能填满它空空的肚皮呢？它歪头想了想，盯上了那根勃发的粉色肉柱。

这个看起来也不错。

它撑起脑袋，歪着头打量着爆豪歪向一旁的阴茎，透过缝隙，它看到了一双和它一样漂亮的红色眼睛，湿漉漉的，是在哭吗？

它不必知道。

本能让它张开嘴，露出引以为傲的白色獠牙，它打了个哈欠，红色的信子甩出嘴外，圆圆的舌根饱满的鼓胀着是状态良好的证明。

除了一条，它真的饿了。

它用脑袋顶了顶爆豪夹在屁眼和阴茎中的一小块软肉，大概是会阴吧。它用力撞了几下，身后的小穴便迫不及待的收缩起来，咕啾咕啾漏出好多的糖水——但是还是没有蛋。它听到一种独特的声音，沙哑的又湿漉漉的，从爆豪被破布塞住的嘴里呜呜呜的发出。

蛇眨了眨眼睛，它白色张开的鳞片在少年白皙细嫩的私处留下一条蜿蜒的漂亮鞭痕。它向上爬着，拱开那条将脑袋放在鼓鼓囊囊小袋上睡觉的蛇，尾巴缠住阴囊和阴茎的根部，用力的绞。

【————嗯唔唔唔！！！！！】

连脚趾头都紧紧蜷了起来，说不上痛，但也绝非不温柔。受到苛责的阴茎却兴奋的抖动两下，听话的立了起来，好方便那条蛇沿着他颤抖的肉柱爬上顶端。条件反射被波及到的前列腺在鸡蛋壳反复的摩擦下又肿大的一圈，被来回挤压，挤出更多的快乐。

他的眼里满是泪水，害怕后穴永无止境的快感，害怕自己逐渐变质的身体，害怕那条趴在他阴茎上露出獠牙的白蛇。他多半猜到了蛇的心思，不过从人的视角来看，更多的是恐惧。他还记得第一次被蛇咬到那里的感觉，冰块般的炙热，仅仅一小口就让他毫无尊严的失禁了，现在竖在他面前的龟头上还肿胀着一块红块，被鼻息喷到都会辣辣发痛。

他害怕。

【嗯嗯——唔——！！！】

蛇鳞紧了紧，顺着根部爬了上来，他能决定的时间不多了，必须现在立刻马上把它屁股里的东西排出来。眉毛难堪的拧成一团，他仰起脖子，弓起的背部因为重力的倾斜大颤的摇摆。

【...咕唔、！】

屁股里的阻塞感在肠道自发的蠕动后更加明显，他能感觉到那四颗鸡蛋是怎么被肠肉挤出去一点，在摩擦到前列腺的时候又随着他的抽泣声再次回到原位，他甚至能听到鸡蛋壳混着水声相互摩擦发出的细碎呻吟。

好丢人、他的脸红成一片，鼻涕也不争气的挂了下来。蛇侧过头，用舌头舔了下他冒水的马眼，躺在浊液里的白色脑袋上亮晶晶的裹了一层腥咸的前液，立马得到一阵紧颤。

【...哈......哈啊...】

快点、快点，他似乎都能看到蛇咧开的牙根了，他摇着头，腰腹因过分用力而不正常的痉挛。脖颈涨的通红，他咬进内裤里的牙关钻的发痛，鸡蛋噗咕噗咕的在肠道里涌动，随着失禁般的淫水排着队向外挤。亮晶晶的蛋壳露出了一个头，周围一圈粉色的花像绽放般嘟成一圈，甜烂淫靡的，一副久经性爱的样子。

鸡蛋缓缓的向外推挤，他的后穴不自然的痉挛却被圆鼓鼓的撑满一圈卡在了鸡蛋最粗的腰部。爆豪被哭声噎住了，他小声抽着鼻子，尝到了鼻涕的咸涩。

他的阴茎因为蛇的重力被迫弯折，却又充血着在离胸口一两厘米高的位置停下，顶端湿漉的前液粘着一根银丝。他痛苦的拧着眉，看到蛇歪着脑袋看向他鼓起正在生产的后穴。

【噗...咚.....】

在熬过最粗的地方之后，重力吸引着蛋壳向穴外倒去，玫红色的肛口释放似的用力绞了几下，噗咚、一颗亮晶晶的鵝白色鸡蛋掉到了茶几上，摔了个头破血流。

【嘶......嘶嘶】

蛋液的芬芳吸引了那条盘在他阴茎上的白蛇，也惊动了其他正在午睡的蛇。

这不公平，每个人都应该分得一杯羹才对。

几双黑色的眼睛盯着他无耻张开着的粉色穴口，被操坏般靡乱的大开着，流出透明的肠液，它们抬起头，看到了藏在里面的白色的卵。

【唔——呜呜！！！！！！！】

 

鸡蛋碎了。

 

4.

 

男人结束工作后，回到家中看到自己的宠物们和他新进的玩具相处的其乐融融。

爆豪的鼻尖有一块凝固的白色精液，其余都被泪水冲走了，他粉肿的阴茎拉拢着，淹没在一群花色的蛇蟒之中。他的目光沿着那条花色的手腕粗细的身体向上看去，看到了那朵被迫盛开的红色蓓蕾，青涩又烂熟的，正亲热的咬住一条蛇尖尖的脑袋。

那条蛇是条成蛇了，到了头部大约有女孩子的一拳这么宽，粉色被打开到透明的肠肉向一层果冻紧紧吸着蛇一片片反向打开的鳞片。

鸡蛋已经吃完了，但它们还是想看一看，这个玩具是不是还藏着私货。

但结局不言而喻。

【辛苦你了】

他拽着那条蛇尾巴将他的小宠物一把拖出，男人笑的慈祥，用同样的信子亲吻蛇尖尖的鼻子。

 

5.

 

他被困在这个诡异的房子里已经整整两天了，晚点的时候男人解开了他身上的绳索给他冲了个澡。

他坐在浴缸里，一言不发，几乎快要被头发上掉下的粉色泡泡淹没。男人帮他清洗身体，每一寸，每一根头发丝，就连指甲盖都修剪好了——当然还有他的私处。

【咕——咕噜噜噜——唔——哈！】

男人的力气大的惊人，他一把攥住爆豪的后颈就将他往水里摁，咕噜咕噜，水泡在遇到空气的瞬间破碎，他单手压着爆豪，逼迫他喝下更多有些柠檬沐浴露味道的洗澡水。

【——呕...咳——咳！】

他吐了出来，不过正是男人想要的结果。

洗完之后，男人抱着怀中不停发抖的少年，坐在竹席上帮他梳理头发——紫檀镀金的小木梳，就像女人使用的那种，一根一根木齿穿过他的头发，留下淡淡的沉香。男人低头帮他梳发，为他穿上一件红色的和服，长长的尾摆套在他身上大的很不合身，但又被刻意忽视。接着，他取来了一段金色的腰带，就和爆豪的头发一样漂亮的颜色，系住他颤抖的腰腹，在背后打了个结。

一切像仪式一样的行为让爆豪觉得很不舒服，男人换上了素色的和服，手里举着一盏红蜡。

【我要去哪】

他问。

【你该去的地方】

男人拉着爆豪的手带他去坐电梯，他木然的转头，注意到窗外没有月光的死寂。

【滴、】

【滴、】

【叮——】

电梯却没有去一楼。

他站在黑色的盒子里，看到了一双黄色的巨大竖瞳。

【去吧、】

男人推了他一把，扑通、他踩到了过长的衣摆摔在了一片冰冷蠕动着的黑色鳞片上——那是一头似地狱爬上的恶魔。

【——喂...喂！！！开门！！开门、操！！！！】

咚咚咚——他用力锤打电梯旁的按钮，熄了灯的按键只能发出一些没有意义的咔哒咔哒声，他觉得很恶心，胃里翻来覆去的绞，跪在地上死命呕只能吐出一点透明的口水。

沙沙、沙沙

他听见蛇鳞刮过地面的声音，比以往的每一次都更加清晰，沙沙、沙沙，像是突然急刹发出的刺耳塑胶声——那绝对是一条巨蟒，连最细的蛇尾都有他大腿的粗细。

沙沙、

它缓慢逼近猎物，嘴里发出的嘶嘶吐气声像一阵劲风钻进他散开的红色和服。圆圆的月突然变得很近，白色的仿佛下一秒就要坠落。

在月光中，蛇看着他。

无法移动、

无法逃跑、

就连呼吸都嘶哑的快要噎下最后一口气。

那是一条长着鸡冠的巨蟒，它的鳞片没有光泽，黑黢黢的仿佛能吸走所有的光，但它的眼睛却是极亮的，黄色的震斑以及黑色的竖瞳，是一条非常美丽的蛇。

它看着自己的新娘，眼里盛满了冰凉的爱意，它先是亲吻了爆豪的鼻稍，再慢条斯理的圈着他共舞——这已经是它能想到最极致的浪漫了。只是它的新娘看起来并不快乐，他的脸上一片凄惨的白色，身上漂亮的礼服也被它过于坚硬的蛇鳞刮碎。

血一样的红，和雪一样的白。

它想他们已经足够爱互相了，于是可以顺理成章的做完最后一步。

【————嘎啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！】

少年的骨头发出嘎嘎的破碎声，黑色的蛇鳞配上白皙的身体，还有一点红色。他的叫声简直可以用凄惨来形容，蛇钩子一样的獠牙刺穿了他的大腿，鳞片紧紧嵌进他的身体里。

爆豪想要逃跑，于是只能接受丈夫的苛责。

蛇圈着他，一路留下断断续续斑驳的红色，他连够到电梯按钮的机会都没有了。

【————啊...啊——唔！】

【——哈...——畜...生】

蛇听不懂人类的语言，觉得可能是它的新娘正在忏悔了，它是那么温柔，那么得体，它当然会原谅他。蛇抖了抖身体，簌簌的向下倒去，它庞大的身体压在爆豪的胸腹，咕唧咕唧、什么东西打开了。

【————哈——！！！！什么】

那是蛇的三根性器，肉白色的，长而扭曲的畸形肉块，同它的主人一样体型庞大，黏糊糊的直直从他的肚皮戳到他的胸口。

【——不、啊——滚、滚开！！！！】

 

它的新娘欣然接受了它的爱。

 

【咕、————唔、会死的————哈啊！】

当那根非人的性器进入身体的时候，爆豪浑身抽搐着歪头吐出点透明的白水，他的腰肢夸张的上顶，一根恐怖的东西在肚皮里蜿蜒前进撑起他的皮肤。他被噎住的喉咙里发出可怜的咯咯声，眼睛通红却连流泪都做不到。

那条蛇看着他，那双眼睛仿佛能控制他的身体，将他钉在原地像任君品尝的性爱玩具，用古怪的性器顶开他的肠子，去到更加隐秘的地方。

性器的顶部撞到了他还没消肿的前列腺，他的腿脚抽动了一下，攀上醉人的桃红。噗咕、噗咕，那东西像蛇一样在他的身体里爬行，钻啊钻快要从他的肚皮里出来。

【...额......哈......】

他哭了。

蛇的臃肿的性器当然没能全部进入，剩下实在塞不进去的肉棒裸露在穴口外，苍白冰冷却又粘腻的噗噗挤出乳白色的胶状物。蛇的性是冰冷的，就连它的精子也是，从一开始插入便开始射精，直到最后退出的那一秒。

爆豪的肚子鼓鼓的，里面黏糊糊装着太多蛇的孩子，像充满的气球只怕再来一下就砰——炸出粉色的肠子。但蛇的阴茎却还在缓慢蠕动，一次次挤过他哭泣的前列腺。

他可能已经失禁的一次、或者两次。

他躺在肮脏的液体里，拖着漂亮的红色裙摆，像孕妇一样大张着双腿迎接胎儿的一次次暴动，蛇进入了许多次，有一次甚至还将两根阴茎挤进了他的屁眼里。

他不敢去看，也不敢想，在反复的颠簸和快要呕吐的饱胀感中辗转难眠。

【...哈......哈...不...别......】

【放过我...唔......求求你了......】

蛇缠着他做了一整晚。

 

 

【——喂、醒醒，醒醒】

【————爆豪少年，在特训课上睡懒觉可不好哦！】

【再不醒来的话，相泽老师可就要给你扣分了】

【.........爆豪少年？】

 

 

●END

所以，故事就这样结束了。


End file.
